


Every Little Thing I Do (You're On My Mind)

by Dangerousnotbroken



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerousnotbroken/pseuds/Dangerousnotbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's got a one track mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Little Thing I Do (You're On My Mind)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GraduateGraduate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraduateGraduate/gifts).



> I bribed GraduateGraduate with the promise of smutty Steve/Bucky fanfiction if she made it through her trying school day without murdering anyone. No body count! Hurray!

Steve pretends he doesn't want it. Bucky’s obvious, the way he eyes Steve up every time their paths cross, the way he licks his lips. There's no doubt that he’s going to make a move the second they’re alone, and this, Steve wants, but he pretends he doesn't. It's more fun when Buck thinks he has to work for it. So he ignores all the signs. He ignores the hungry looks Bucky throws his way and doesn't let on that it stirs a similar desire in his own blood. It's so much more fun to make him work for it.  
Bucky doesn't waste a minute. Steve closes the door behind him and crosses the threshold of their shared apartment, drops his gym bag, and is immediately backed up against the door with the full weight of a lusty assassin trapping his limbs.  
“Hey Buck,” Steve says, a casual greeting. He’s close enough to smell the clean sweat on Bucky’s skin, just barely hiding a hint of cigarette smoke. Bucky only smokes when Steve’s not around, and Steve pretends not to know about it. It’s easier that way. His breath is fresh though, when his lips crush against Steve’s with no air of finesse. It tastes like mint rather than an ash tray. It always does. “Someone’s eager.”  
Steve can feel the eyes on the back of his head as he ducks out from under Bucky’s entrapment, weaves his way around furniture and enters the kitchen. It’s a tiny thing, but it’s not like either of them cooks much. Steve had too many food allergies before, and Bucky was never really interested in learning. He pours himself a glass of water, drinking it slowly, and pretends he doesn’t notice the predatory gleam in Bucky’s eyes. Bucky’s on him again the second he sets the glass on the counter.  
“Damn right I’m eager,” Bucky murmurs, pawing at Steve through his pants with his flesh and bone hand. “Have you seen you? Can’t keep my hands to myself.” He doesn’t wait for a response, just wraps his metal hand around the back of Steve’s neck and pulls him close, licking in to his mouth with demanding insistence. Steve’s resolve falters. He finds himself kissing back, his hands planted firmly on the counter for balance as Bucky presses up against him.  
Steve groans. Bucky’s knee has worked its way between his thighs, rolling his hip against Steve’s dick in a move that skips right over teasing and goes straight for the prize. And fuck if Steve doesn’t roll his hips right back, grinding against Bucky as much as he can while pinned against the counter.  
“Been thinkin’ about this all day baby,” Bucky mutters. Steve sucks in a sharp breath as Bucky’s teeth nip at his throat, leaving little red marks as he moves his mouth down to suck marks on Steve’s collar bone.  
“Is that a fact?” Steve replies, gripping Bucky’s shoulders. His fingers dig I tightly to the real shoulder, but the metal one doesn’t give. He’s still not quite used to that.  
“Hell yeah,” Bucky laughs. “Been thinkin’ ‘bout that perky ass of yours. Been thinkin’ ‘bout the sounds you make when I do this…” Bucky slides his metal hand down Steve’s chest and pinches his nipple, hard, and laughs against Steve’s throat when he moans in response. “Yeah. Those sounds.” Bucky says. “What do you say we, uh…move this along?”  
“Why Sargeant Barnes,” Steve chuckles softly, letting himself be dragged along as Bucky grabs his hand and pulls him toward the bedroom. “If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were coming on to me.” Bucky whirls him around as soon as they’re through the doorway. He draws Steve in close enough that the heat radiating between them has nowhere to go, slides his hands down the perfect curve of Steve’s ass and squeezes.  
“Damn right I am, Stevie,” he mutters. He kisses Steve, deep and dirty, plunging his tongue into Steve’s mouth and swallowing up the hungry moans that Steve gives up in reply. Steve kisses back just as good as he gets, hands coming up to card through the mess of hair that’s slipping gradually out of the ponytail at the back of Bucky’s head, pressing their mouths together tighter. Suddenly Steve feels himself falling backwards, propelled by the unnatural strength in Bucky’s limbs. Only Buck can throw him around like this. Only Buck gets to.  
“Been thinkin’ ‘bout you all day, baby,” Bucky repeats as Steve lands on the bed with a bounce. He climbs on in pursuit, pushing at the hem of Steve’s shirt, baring the perfectly muscled chest hiding beneath it, and drops his mouth to suck at a pert, pink nipple.  
“And what did you have in mind?” Steve asks, only succeeding in part-way disguising the gasping breath he heaves as Bucky’s teeth pinch at his flesh.  
“Well for starters, I think we need to get you out of all these clothes,” Bucky says as he kisses his way down Steve’s chest and tugs at his belt. “And then I think we need to get you on your knees so I can get my dick in that sweet ass of yours.”  
“Jesus Buck, the mouth on you,” Steve groans, lifting his hips to let Bucky drag his pants down and off his legs. His cock is hard and leaking where it rests heavy against his belly.  
“You like it,” Bucky says. And just to prove his point, he drops down and puts that filthy mouth on Steve’s dick, lapping at the precome at the tip and sucking him down until Steve can feel himself nudging the back of Bucky’s throat.  
“Holy Fuck.” Steve struggles to steady himself. All he wants to do is thrust into that perfect mouth, but he remembers his earlier plan, the one where he was going to pretend he wasn’t as excited about this as Bucky is, the one where he was going to play hard to get. So he lets Bucky suck him down, and he only moans a little. He can hardly be expected to keep completely quiet. When Bucky pulls off, he lets his tongue drag one last long stripe up Steve’s length, root to tip, and sits back up to kneel beside Steve’s thighs.  
“On your knees baby. Let me see that ass.” Steve pretends he doesn’t love it when Bucky gets bossy like this. He pretends it doesn’t get him hard when Bucky talks dirty to him, tells him all the things he wants to do. Doesn’t matter what those things are. Steve’s gonna let him. He moves just a little slower than he wants to, obeying but not jumping to it. Bucky knows though. He knows Steve loves it. Bucky can read him like a book. Steve takes his sweet time dragging his shirt off, enough that by the time he tosses it on the floor and drops to his hands and knees on their bed, Bucky’s shed all his clothes and let his hair down. Bucky runs his hands over the meat of Steve’s ass, thumbs kneading in little circles before he spreads Steve open, dropping down to run the flat of his tongue over his hole.  
Steve doesn’t even have words for how it feels, so he lets out a low whine instead. Bucky holds him open with firm hands and circles his rim with the point of his tongue with just enough pressure to tease. His tongue slides easily over the puckered muscle, leaving slick heat in its wake. Steve lets out a cry as Bucky’s tongue breaches him. It pushes in just the tiniest bit, but it’s enough to make Steve drop any pretense and give himself over to the pleasure. His back arches and he leans into it, groaning as Bucky works a finger in beside his tongue.  
“Ahh!” he cries. The slow burn, pleasure mixed with pain, feels so good. Steves hips rock backwards in little circles, chasing, begging Bucky to fill him up, but he’s stalled by the presence of Bucky’s metal arm holding tight to his hip.  
“There it is,” Bucky murmurs, replacing his tongue with a second finger, twisting and scissoring to open Steve up. “You done playing hard to get?” Before Steve can reply, Bucky licks at the rim that’s stretched around his fingers, and any words he planned to offer are replaced with a shuddering groan.  
It’s too much; Steve can’t take it. There’s so much sensation and it’s overwhelming him. Every nerve in his body is alive with pleasure. He feels like its’ going to destroy him. And yet he wants more. He wants Bucky to drive into him. Wants Bucky to take him apart, drive him up to the edge and follow him over, fuck him until he’s hoarse from screaming Bucky’s name. He wants more. More contact, more touch, more more more. Steve only realizes he’s been voicing his thoughts aloud when Bucky leaves him empty.  
“Don’t worry baby. I’m gonna take good care of you,” Bucky coos, moving away just long enough to grab lube from the nightstand and slick up his cock. He’s back on the bed almost before Steve has a chance to miss the heat of his body, lining himself up with Steve’s tight little hole and pushing in slowly, inch by inch until he’s buried so deep there’s no telling where Steve ends and Bucky begins.  
Bucky draws back and slides in again, sinking himself into the heat of Steve’s ass with a groan. Steve knows without seeing that Bucky’s watching intently, his eyes fixed on Steve’s little hole stretched around his cock, watching himself disappear into that perfect ass over and over again. He glances over his shoulder anyway, taking in the look of abject lust on Bucky’s face as he fucks into Steve.  
“Yeah,” Bucky groans low in his throat. He starts to speed up, unable to control himself any longer. Soon he’s pounding into Steve’s ass, skin slapping on skin as their hips meet, grunting softly. “Fuck, Steve, you take it so good. Like you were made for it.” He slides his right hand, his real hand over Steve’s hip and under his body to wrap around his shaft, stroking in time with his thrusts as he falls down onto his other arm, laid out over Steve’s back. He presses them close together and Steve sighs into it, letting Bucky drape himself over his body and fuck him until his knees threaten to give out.  
Steve’s orgasm hits him hard, a desperate, filthy noise ripped from his throat as he comes over Bucky’s hand, spilling between his fingers and on to the bed. Bucky works him through it roughly, urging him on with mutters of “yeah baby” and “just like that.” He doesn’t stop his thrusts, doesn’t even slow, just keeps fucking Steve hard and fast and deep. And just when Steve thinks he won’t be able to take any more, that he’s going to be totally overwhelmed by the fingers stroking his oversensitive cock and the feeling of Bucky burying himself over and over, Bucky tenses, his hips breaking rhythm, and he bites the meat of Steve’s shoulder as he groans through his pleasure.  
Bucky gives a few more thrusts, weaker, spent motions, pumping the last of his release into Steve’s tight little hole. They collapse to the bed together and Bucky doesn’t even bother to pull out, just drapes himself over Steve’s body as they pant and sweat and sigh together.  
“Fuck, Steve, I’ve been thinkin’ about that all day baby,” Bucky breathes, his words barely above a whisper in Steve’s ear.  
“Yeah Bucky, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on the tumblrs! shennanigoats dot tumblr dot com


End file.
